Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharger, and in particular relates to a liquid discharger including a head to discharge liquid droplets.
Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunction apparatus combining several of the capabilities of the above devices, a liquid discharger, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, using a liquid discharging recording method employing a recording head that discharges ink droplet is known.
Such a liquid discharger has a head that discharges liquid droplet from nozzles. A discharge failure may occur for several reasons. For example, a solvent in liquid evaporates from the nozzles which increases the viscosity of liquid in the nozzles. A discharge failure also occurs due to the solidification of the liquid in the nozzles and by attachment of dust on the nozzles.
A cap that covers the nozzle face is used for cleaning the nozzles and retaining moisture in the nozzle. Also, a cap cleaning apparatus, such as cap stamper, is used for cleaning the cap.
The parts of the cap cleaner, such as stamper, which contacts the cap are usually arranged to face the cap. Therefore, the parts of the cap cleaner are difficult to be replaced. Furthermore, the parts of the cap cleaner which contact the cap not only absorb the dirt of the cap but also the ink inside the cap. Thus it is necessary to replace the cap cleaner to clean the cap.
It is known in Japanese patent publication numbers 2011-25621 to use a wiper cleaner made of absorbing material that cleans the nozzle face of a print head, a wiper, and the cap. The wiper cleaner has a belt wound around a supply roller and winding roller. The belt is conveyed so that the unused part of the cap cleaner contacts and cleans the nozzle face and the wiper.
However, this wiper cleaner has to be replaced after using it because the wiper cleaner absorbs ink and waste liquid during the cleaning process. To replace the wiper cleaner, it is necessary to wind the roller while the wiper cleaner faces the nozzle face, and this increases working process. Furthermore, in order to keep the recording performance of the image forming apparatus for a long time, it is necessary to increase the winding number of the wiper cleaner, and this further increases the difficulty of replacing the wiper cleaner.